Hiei's Plan
by Nekosama1
Summary: Warnings: Contains slight yaoi (H+K) and some Hiei& Keiko (don't ask just read) it's an evil fiction, and let's see: The Shadow Sword had an added bonus ::evil grin:: r


Author: Nekosama Author's Notes: The characters from Yu Yu Hakusho aren't mine, they belong to the creator of the show. Please don't sue because I don't have anything, starving writer and what not. This is my second attempt at Yu Yu Hakusho, all criticisms are accepted as long as they're constructive. Story Notes: I have taken the Shadow Sword and changed it a little to fit my needs, if the characters are out of character I apologize and if I made any mistakes with the fundamentals of the characters please let me know. That's about it, please r&r thanks everyone ^_^  
  
You may have her body but her future is mine' Yusuke looked up at Hiei, confused, 'Never' he screamed and flew at Hiei. The battle raged until Yusuke finally took Hiei out using his spirit gun. Hiei lay unmoving on the ground and Yusuke ran to tend to Keiko. Yusuke smiled because he knew his Keiko was safe, he couldn't have been more wrong. It had been sixth months since those words flowed from Hiei's lips but they were still burned in Yusuke's mind, they invaded his dreams, making them twisted and blood filled. He would wake up screaming Keiko's name, he would jump up and run to her home and look in through her window. He would watch her until dawn to make sure nothing happened to his sweet Keiko. Lately she had become distant and barely showed her emotions for him as she once had, in fact, he thought as he watched her moan in her sleep, she is acting like Hiei. But that couldn't be, no not his darling Keiko, she must be on her period or something, sure that must be it, he said to himself, I mean what else could it be?  
  
Keiko lay in a fitful sleep; one face had been plaguing her dreams for the past few weeks, a face surrounded by spiky black hair. She tried to change this face to Yusuke's but no matter how hard her mind fought it always ended up the same way, Yusuke would be slain by an assailant in dark clothing and he would fall to the ground blood spewing from a million slashes over his body. She would watch the blood seep from his wounds, he would lift his head and look at her, his dying words were always the same 'Ai shiteru Keiko', with one last spasm he would stop moving and close his eyes. She would move closer to his body, the soles of her bare feet dyed crimson. Across from her would be Hiei, as always, he would smirk at the dead body and step over it and be mere centimeters from her face. He would smile at her, and stroke her cheek, one arm would go around her waist and he would pull her into a passionate kiss. Strangely enough, in every dream she didn't pull away, she didn't want to pull away. She would kiss him back, her tongue shooting into his mouth, running over his fangs. She would wrap her arms and pull him down to the ground and they would make love in Yusuke's blood. They would kiss and Hiei's lips would trail down her body and he would run his fangs over her neck, making her shiver in pleasure. When they had finished they would curl up and Hiei would set Yusuke's body a flame and they would both watch in exhausted satisfaction as his body reduced to ash. She would wake up in a cold sweat, always shocked by the events of the dream, deep down; although she wouldn't admit it to herself, being with Hiei excited and intrigued her. Whenever she saw him, which was rare, but whenever she looked at him she went weak in the knees and spent the rest of the daydreaming about his flesh on hers. She was so wrapped up in her dreams that she didn't notice that she had been acting strangely around Yusuke, nor did she notice that she was falling behind in her schoolwork. She would come home and lay out her homework but would immediately begin thinking about Hiei and would day dream and eventually fall asleep only to wake up the next morning with none of her work completed. Furthermore she didn't care that her work was uncompleted because in her mind she only had one task now, convince Hiei that she was the one he truly wanted. Before she could do that she would have to get past two obstacles in her path, Yusuke and Kurama. Yusuke she could break up with easily but then she wouldn't see Hiei again, Keiko decided it would be easier for her to kill Yusuke and then get Hiei to comfort her. The biggest obstacle of the two was Kurama, he would be hard to get around, Hiei loved Kurama, Kurama loved Hiei and nothing could change that, or so they said. Keiko was sure she could find something to make Hiei believe that Kurama was unfaithful, then she would be there to comfort Hiei and one thing would lead to another and he would be hers. Yes it was all coming together so perfectly, she thought smiling.  
  
******  
  
The Jaganshi watched Keiko and smiled, he knew the shadow sword was taking effect, it had been his plan all along. He knew there was a slim chance this Urameshi boy might some how beat him, it was slim but still a possibility. He had kept the Shadow Sword to himself because he knew it would make sure that one way or another Urameshi would die. If Hiei killed Yusuke then find, Yusuke would be dead and Hiei would have a slave, if Yusuke somehow managed to defeat him he would still lose his precious Keiko. The Shadow Sword has a bonus effect you see, in a rare occurrence where its victim didn't become a demon then something else would happen that would be just as devastating. After half a ningen year or so the human would begin to have feelings for the wielder of the Shadow Sword. The victim would then proceed to destroy anything obstacle that stood between itself and the wielder. Hiei knew that her first obstacle would be Yusuke, she would kill him and come to Hiei for comfort and once Yusuke was dead Hiei would kill Keiko and all would be right with the three worlds once more. He watched her pace through her room making up her plan and smiling to herself before she turned off her light and went to bed. Yes, he smiled; it was all coming together perfectly.  
  
*****A few days later*****  
  
It was tragic really, young Yusuke Urameshi had been killed in a drive by shooting while he was out picnicking his with Keiko. They were in a secluded spot out in the country and it seemed fishy that there would be a drive by shooting out in the middle of no where, but miss Keiko would never do anything to her beloved, no of course not, she they believed her story and ruled his death a homicide. Try as the police might they couldn't find the car that contained the men who had done this unthinkable thing to Yusuke. Keiko had further made sure Koenma would not bring back Yusuke. He's dead now, she cried, he should be left to rest in peace finally. Koenma was saddened by the death of Yusuke but he agreed that with Keiko that it was the best thing for Yusuke. His soul was sent to a quiet, serene little area where he was allowed peace and seclusion until Keiko could join him the afterlife. Botan was not happy at the idea of Yusuke seeing absolutely no one, so she decided to visit Yusuke. She never made it; unfortunately, too much sake had been the cause of this decision. She had been drowning her sorrows with Keiko and thought it would be a nice idea to break the rules and visit Yusuke. She further decided it would be lovely to use her oar to surprise him from the sky, so on she hopped taking Keiko with her. During the drunken ride she had taken a wrong turn and ended up back in the Ningenkai and had taken a tumble, taking Keiko with her. The both fell to the ground and Keiko was badly injured from the fall, luckily Botan was coherent enough to transfer her life energy to Keiko, unfortunately, she transferred all of it. Keiko woke up in a daze after the event and returned home only discovering what had happened the next morning. Keiko was so distraught over the loss of her new found friend Kurama had to pick her up and take her to Yusuke's funeral. He even had to hold her up during the funeral to make sure she didn't fall grief-stricken to the ground and never get up. After the simple funeral Keiko turned to Kurama, tears in her eyes " I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me pack Yusuke's things. His mother (who was to drunk to show up at the funeral) asked me to take his things to the thrift shop so someone else could find use for them. So you could you help me? If you don't mind that is." Kurama smiled softly, "Of course I'll help you Keikochan but why didn't you ask Kuwabara, he and Yusuke were so close."  
  
"That's the problem," Keiko said, glancing over at Kuwabara. He was sitting next to the burial site, holding onto Yukina and crying his eyes out. "He's too upset and I don't know if he could handle it."  
  
"I understand," Kurama said, his emerald orbs glistening with tears. They turned and moved towards Kurama's car; on their short route they passed Hiei who was sitting down silently watching the casket lower into the ground. "I'll come for you later Kitsune, don't forget we have things to discuss" he said, not moving his eyes from the mahogany box.  
  
"Of course Hiei," Kurama said as he led Keiko to the car.  
  
***************  
  
The reached Yusuke's apartment and found his mother passed out on the couch. The tiptoed through the apartment until they reached Yusuke's room. Outside the door were piles of boxes that were to be used to remove any items that his friends didn't want to keep. They entered the room and Keiko began to remove his posters from the wall and Kurama took his clothes from the closet and packed them neatly into a box. Keiko stroked a picture that hung crookedly on Yusuke's wall near his bed. It was a picture a friend of hers had drawn; it depicted the happy couple sitting on a bench near the duck pond in the park. She continued to stroke it, tears welling up in her eyes, she choked back a sob before falling to the ground her face in her hands. She began to 'cry', smiling when she heard Kurama rush over and pull her into his arms. She held on to him and continued to dampen Kurama's black shirt, she slowly moved her face away, she looked up at him and stroked his cheek. He stared at her, shocked by her actions but doing nothing to stop them so she moved farther, she grabbed his hands and pulled him on top of her, she began kissing him passionately, her small frame some how holding him to her as she had her way with his mouth. Behind him the door opened and he felt his lovers ki at the door. He sat up quickly and tried to push Keiko away, "Please, Hiei," he said once he got his mouth free, "It's not what you think," but Hiei's ki was already gone. Kurama got up, his face red with anger and embarrassment, "excuse me" he muttered and ran from the room after Hiei.  
  
*********  
  
It all happened exactly as Hiei had imagined it, Kurama and Keiko had entered Yusuke's room and began packing his things. Almost on the dot Keiko began crying which slowly escalated to her pulling Kurama on top of her. At lightening speed Hiei went up to the room and opened the door to find them. He looked shocked and ran from the room, he didn't go far however, giving his kitsune time to catch up with him. Once Kurama got there he stood for a long time getting his breath back then he pushed his hair back and smiled at Hiei. Hiei cupped his youko's chin and began kissing him enthusiastically on the lips. "I never knew you were such a good actor," Hiei said breaking the kiss.  
  
"You never asked, " Kurama muttered, trying to return to the kiss but Hiei held up his hand. " Not know, can't you feel her ki, we have to fight. KURAMA HOW COULD YOU!" He screamed, as Keiko rounded the corner. She ducked behind a tree to watch the fight.  
  
"Please, Hiei it's not my fault we were just packing his stuff and suddenly she was kissing me!" Kurama said, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, I was watching and you weren't doing anything to stop it, don't tell me she over powered you the great Youko Kurama!"  
  
"But she did," Kurama whined, trying to pull Hiei to him, "I don't know how but she did, please don't be mad I love you Hiei you know that."  
  
"I'm not so sure Kurama, I think we need to go our separate ways,"  
  
"NO!" Kurama cried but it was too late, Hiei was already gone. He fell to the ground sobbing and Keiko walked away smiling.  
  
**********  
  
It had happened so perfectly, Keiko thought smiling to herself, it was almost to easy but it didn't matter it had worked, now Hiei was all hers. She found Hiei sitting in a cherry tree in the park. He was sitting with his knees brought up to his face, trying to hide his face but she could see his tears falling and hitting the ground. "Hiei," she said, and he jumped at her voice.  
  
"Get away from me," he spat, glaring at her,  
  
"Please Hiei, I don't know what happened, it was an accident I sware, he was suddenly kissing me, and I didn't know what to do, I was sad and very vulnerable and he...he...he took advantage of me," she cried and sat down on the ground,  
  
"No," he said in a soft voice she had never heard him use before, "it's not your fault it was his, that lying kitsune hurt us both," he jumped from the tree and embraced her, she took advantage of the situation and began to kiss him. To her utter joy she felt him kiss her back.  
  
*********  
  
She's such a moron, Hiei thought as he kissed her. She thought he actually felt something for her, that was a laugh, as they kissed he fingered his katana waiting for the right moment to strike. He continued to kiss her and he felt her tongue slip into his mouth, he smiled and drew his sword, and had slit her throat in an instant. He smiled as he felt her eyes on him; watching him shocked as her blood soaked his ebony cloak. She fell to the ground with a final shudder and died.  
  
*******  
  
This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! Keiko's mind screamed, everything was going great, she thought Hiei was finally hers and without her realizing it he drew his sword and slit her ivory neck. She looked at him and their eyes met for a second and all she saw in his eyes was hate and it was all directed at her. Slowly he let her drop to the ground, her body shuddered and she felt her soul escaping her body.  
  
*******  
  
"Not so fast," Kurama said, watching Keiko's soul move from her body, in his many travels Kurama had aquired a jar that held souls, he held it over her mist and it was sucked into the jar. Hiei smiled and got up. He dusted himself off and grabbed Kurama kissing him passionately. Hiei was ecstatic; everything had gone to plan. Keiko was dead and more importantly Yusuke was dead, Hiei's defeat had been avenged and that was all that mattered. Now all Hiei had to deal with was that troubling Kuwabara, but that's another story, he thought, smiling and he walked through a portal back to the Makai with his kitsune on his arm.  
  
Fin 


End file.
